


Sensitive Skin

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [291]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beard Burn, M/M, Marking, NSFW, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Benny wants to show Sam what the big deal about rimming is. He's right, Sam definitely likes it. He also likes Benny's beard marking up his skin.





	

Sam blinks at Benny, sure he’s not understanding. “That sounds…unsanitary.”

Benny shrugs. “You shower, don’t ya? It also feels damn good, Sam. Promise. Lemme try?”

Sam hesitates another few seconds, but gives in. Everything he and Benny do together is good. He’d never had sex with a man before Benny, but Benny had guided him through it, and every moment had been indescribably incredible.

“Sure,” he says.

Benny beams at him. “Gonna love this,” he promises. “Why don’t ya get on your knees, lemme see that pretty ass.”

Sam blushes even as he moves, going to his hands and knees, ass in the air. With anyone else, this position would make him incredibly uncomfortable, to be so on display, Even with Benny, it makes him blush and squirm, but not from shame or discomfort. Well, a little bit of residual embarrassment might be there. Mostly, it’s just exciting, shivery anticipation.

Benny doesn’t waste time, just gets comfortable behind Sam, spreads his cheeks, and buries his face in Sam’s ass. Sam yelps at the first touch of tongue to ass, not quite sure how he feels about it.

Benny doesn’t let up, switching from broad strokes to flicking around the rim with his tongue, light and teasing, before licking firmly at the clenched muscle. Sam suddenly realizes that Benny is opening him, like he would with fingers, only he’s doing it onto his tongue. The thought makes him moan.

Benny was right. It does feel damn good, an electric little teasing of the nerves. Sam rocks back for more, but Benny just clutches his hips, chuckling against Sam’s oversensitive skin, making him gasp and squirm. “Patience,” he murmurs, his hot breath making Sam’s eyes roll back.

By the time Sam can focus again, Benny’s really set in, pushing his tongue past the muscle, teasing the sensitive skin inside of Sam. It’s only then that Sam realizes exactly how far Benny has pressed his face into his ass, which means his beard is rubbing Sam’s skin.

Now that he knows about it, he can sort through the haze of pleasure and definitely feel it. Benny’s beard is a little prickly, rubbing at some of Sam’s most sensitive skin, and Sam’s sure he’s going to be red and sensitive later. He lets out some sort of unidentifiable sound of pleasure at the thought. Benny won’t mark Sam with his teeth, but with his beard–well, Sam likes being marked up a bit. He shivers a bit, tightens his fists in the sheets, and does his absolutely best to push his ass back against Benny’s face.

Sam’s not really able to think, to focus on much anymore, between the feel of Benny’s big hands on his hips and his beard abrading Sam’s skin and his tongue in Sam’s ass, but he does process how close he’s getting, how Benny is apparently determined to show him exactly how good rimming can be.

Benny takes one hand off of Sam’s hip and brings it around to roll his balls, making Sam cry out. Then he firmly grips Sam’s cock, and begins to stroke. Sam’s not even sure he needed the extra stimulation–truthfully, as good as it all is, Benny’s tongue may very well have been enough–but once Benny gives it, it doesn’t take much. Sam comes across Benny’s fingers, shouting Benny’s name as he does.

Benny helps him lay down on the bed, boneless and exhausted. Benny lays down next to him, his hard-on pressing against Sam’s hip, but Benny seems to be ignoring it for the time-being, and Sam is too loose-limbed and satiated to muster up the energy to help him out quite yet.

“Good?” Benny asks, voice right against Sam’s ear.

Sam nods tiredly.

“Gonna let me do it again?”

All Sam can do is groan, and Benny laughs.


End file.
